The meeting
by Luna Baudelaire
Summary: What happen when lemony Snicket talked with Beatrice? This is what i believed happen.


**I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or the Beatrice Letters but you knew that didn't you**

The door shut close behind a eleven year old girl with blond hair and Brown eyes. She was wearing button up boots, A yellow and black skirt, and a button up white t-shirt with a yellow and black tie.

She looked at the corner table, Walked over to it, and sat down. At that corner table sat a eleven year old boy with Brown hair and blue eyes, Wearing black boots, Jeans, A t-shirt with a green necktie, And a pin with what looked like an eye

"I'm surprised you even came" said the boy with a small smile

"I'm surprised I came to" The girl said "Thank Hermione and Hannah that I even came, in their own way forced me to come"

"Ah, I see" The boy said, He held his hand up "Lemony, Lemony Snicket" The girl took it and shake his hand "Beatrice, Beatrice Coleman" Beatrice said "But you already know me"

"I do indeed" Lemony said "And as promise, Root beer floats" He gestured to the root beer floats that were sitting on the table. Beatrice took sip from her root beer float

"And they are excellent, and I don't usually like root beer floats"

"That's because the school makes them, not here" Lemony said and Beatrice nodded "You do know that were not supposed to be off school grounds, Aren't you scared that you're going to be caught?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I've done this so many times I know how not to get caught"  
"I see" Beatrice said she took another sip of her root beer float, When she was done she asked "How many times?"

"Lost count" Lemony said and Beatrice nodded slowly "Why did Hannah and Hermione have to force you to come?" He asked

"Because….."

"Because what?"

Beatrice sight and looked him straight in the eye "Because I didn't want to come, I didn't want to be caught off school grounds. I've been in that school as long as I can remember. I've never been outside before"

"Never in your life"  
"Not that I can remember"

"Well than, No wonder they need to force you"

Beatrice nodded, again, Taking a another sip of her root beer float "What do you think of the trio around school?"

"You mean Baudelaire and his gang?" She asked. Lemony nodded

"Ugg, Baudelaire must be the biggest jerk I ever met, Ron Quagmire better but Hermione drools over him while talking about when they get marry and have a daughter she going to name her Isadora or if she has a son either Quigley or Duncan it's sicken, Dewey Denouement may be one of the nicest people I ever met and I wonder why he's friends with Baudelaire in the first place." Beatrice sighed and took a long sip of her root beer float "And that is what I think about them"

"You hate Baudelaire, you like Quagmire fine, and you find Denouement to be the best out of all of them" Lemony said

"That is correct"

"Well than you have a strong opinion about them"

"You get along with Hannah, She tells me that all the time, In yet she tells Hermione to shut up about planning her wedding and her children names when she's planning to name her daughter Fiona and I forget what she said about if she has a son"

"What about you?"

"You mean if I had to think of my children names now?"  
"Yes"

Beatrice took another long sip of her root beer float trying to answer his question, Then she looked up and said "If I have a daughter than her name will be Violet and if I have a Son it will be Klaus."  
"Those are nice names"

"There the names of my siblings"  
"You have siblings?"

"Did have siblings"  
"What happen to them if you mind if I pry?"  
"They died in a fire"

"How old were they?"

"Violet was 13 and Klaus was 11"

"They died young"

Beatrice nodded in agreement "I was 3 when it happen, I remembered getting the news in the Academy I didn't understand, But now I do"

"I'm sorry that I asked and about your siblings"

"It's ok" She smiles a small sad smile at him "It's fine, really"  
"I'm just making sure"

"I know, we should be getting back to school now don't you think?"

Lemony nodded his head in agreement. They finished their root beer floats and walked out the door, Arm and arm, And walked back to the Academy. And that started a friendship between Beatrice Coleman and Lemony Snicket

**This could have been a lot better and that's right Beatrice was friends with Fiona's mom and Quigley, Duncan, And Isadora's mom and Ron Quagmire and Hermione Jones get it? Ron and Hermione ya if you read Harry Potter you would get it. ****Bertrand Baudelaire and Beatrice Coleman sound a lot like James an Lily don't you think See that blue Button click it!-Justawriter7**


End file.
